


i could be gross when its with you

by lettersforthesun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crush Culture by Conan Gray, Day 3, Hint of HinaYachi, KageHina Week 2020, M/M, Music, confused kageyama, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersforthesun/pseuds/lettersforthesun
Summary: Kageyama thinks having a "crush" is super dumb.Being gross and cringy just because of it is much terrible. And he thinks Hinata has it worst.Kageyama has something he values more than that stupid romantic love, or so he thinks.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 34
Collections: Kagehina Week 2020





	i could be gross when its with you

**Author's Note:**

> henlo this is my first attempt of writing in hq!! fandom haha lol and this is me writing impulsively so there was no editing lol but i rlly wanted to participate so here we are hahaha also this is inspired by conan gray's "crush culture" you can listen to it while reading

Kageyama thinks having a "crush" is super dumb.

He doesn't get it why people bother to ride the complexity of having mixed feelings. Having a crush is simply troublesome. Yes, you may feel the stupid fluttering butterflies in your stomach or the thrill of seeing the person you like and even feel elated or exhilarated when they do something you think is "cool." But that doesn't guarantee it's fine, you could also feel a lot of frustration and get stressed about it most of the time.

It's not like he hates the thought of love. No, he's not that kind of person. He just detests the way people get when they're in l-lov blergh, ahem in l-lo-lov- ugh in love.

People get so cringy doing gross stuff. Trying hard to get noticed, they give lots of gifts, try new things to impress, don't shut up about the person they like, get super cheesy, and much other disgusting stuff. It makes him sick seeing someone in love. 

"Maybe that's because you've never been loved back before eh? You're a bitter guy because of a past incident am I right? HAHAHA, I pity you Kageyama." His senior, Tanaka laughs at him while he just looks back genuinely confused about the statement.

There were absolutely zero memories of when he liked someone or thought of liking anyone. Can't he just pity the people struggling because of love?

"Yeah, there's no way you can just hate it nor it can be a confusion of yours. You're jealous and want to have a lover yourself HAHAHAHA." Hinata butts in laughing his heart out and somehow that ticks Kageyama off.

Out of all people, he thinks Hinata is the worst. Being by Hinata's side most of the time means he gets to see how Hinata reacts to even the tiniest details. He has to struggle to see Hinata do all sorts of the lousiest things people do when in love.

The first time he notices that Hinata had someone he likes was that one time the usual day, they race to the gym exactly 1 minute after they meet when their classes end. As they run through the hallways Hinata bumps into him and Hinata falls on top of him. There was a girl in the way and as Hinata dodged them, he crashed into Kageyama. Kageyama almost yells at him for not watching out when the girl speaks up.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. H-Hinata? Oh, it is you." The girl apologizes. Kageyama looks at their first-year manager who somehow caused this situation.

He tries to stand up but Hinata wasn't moving at all. As he struggles to push Hinata off, he then sees Hinata's burning red face. It was obvious Hinata was trying to not be caught by Yachi. He clicks his tongue thinking of curse words at Hinata for being lame dumbass blushing because he's embarrassed because of the girl he likes. He once again thinks love is dumb and that's what he calls to the unsettling feeling down his stomach.

After standing up Hinata got less red and slightly pinkish. "See you later, Yachi," Hinata says while smiling weakly to the girl. Yachi smiles back to both of them and walks on her way back to her classroom. 

Kageyama thinks Hinata was in dazed as he wasn't moving or saying anything. "Hinata boke! How could you not dodge that?!" Kageyama says but Hinata shrugs and runs with a head start.

"Don't lower your guard Kageyamaaaa!!!!" Hinata screams as Kageyama runs following Hinata's back, screaming useless curse words. 

The second time it happened was when Yachi invited to study at her house. Hinata had his eyes wide open, not believing Yachi's words. Naturally, they said yes, who would say no for help. They cannot get any score below 80 or else they wouldn't be able to participate in their training in Tokyo. 

They agree to meet near the Sakanoshita Store on weekends while Yachi leads the way to her house. The first one to be in the meeting place was Kageyama wearing his favorite hoodie for comfort. He had already bought two mini boxes of milk when Hinata came on his bike. His hair was a mess, probably because of the wind but even so, Hinata was only wearing a thin shirt. For some reason, Hinata then rushes to fix his messy hair, not that he has to do a lot of work. Yachi had texted that she would be a bit late so Hinata and Kageyama decided to sit in front of the shop. 

While waiting he can hear Hinata mumbling words under his breath. Hinata looks as if he was about to puke and nervous all over. He was fidgety and can't stop making unnecessary movements, he can't stay in one position. Moreover, it's totally obvious his ears are burning. 'Is he that anxious meeting Yachi in her house? God, what is he even thinking about right now? Eww.' Then Yachi comes waving her hands while having a big smile on her face.

There was also that time when they had their training camp in Shenzen High School in Tokyo. Before sleeping he saw Hinata fixing his hair, checking his breath, and obviously wanting to look decent in front of the mirror. Holding a paper and colorful pens in his hands as he runs outside their room. 'Why did he bring such things to a training camp?' 

"Where is he going?" Kageyama mindlessly asks. "He says he has something to tell Yachi, I'm not sure though. It's so weird because it's late and he can't cross the girls' room." Yamaguchi replied and yawned.

In that camp, when they did their new quick, he hears Hinata and Yachi celebrating after the few minutes they finished that set. That was because Yachi has always been looking forward to it and now they've done it she's happy. Hinata scratches the back of his head feeling flustered through Yachi's words. 

There are a lot more after that and Hinata always had his shining smile of happiness but there are times as well when he didn't. And he doesn't get it. Hinata's intention or any of those efforts. Did Hinata even plan on asking her to be her girlfriend? Or just a confession is enough? He doesn't get it why people bother and somehow it irritates him. 

Kageyama has his normal frowning face at Hinata's. Out of habit, he grasps Hinata's big floof of orange hair. No, he's not jealous nor wants to have a lover. But there has always been that worrisome feeling. And he doesn't understand it as well.

Kageyama then lets go when Hinata laughs at him more. In practice, he had his hundred percent focus on practicing but after it, he kept thinking to his senior's words. And he keeps saying back that no because the thought of love is terrible. He can never see anyone in that light so why is this bothering him. 

Well, there is one person much more important than that stupid romantic love. He values Hinata as his friend and partner and especially as his rival. If it wasn't for Hinata being on the same team he still would have been stuck in being the worst setter. He dreams to be stronger and somehow because of Hinata he has a lot more. Heck, he can't bear to lose to him. Isn't that more beautiful than those awful cheesy love that they call?

They changed back into their uniforms and said farewells. Kageyama and Hinata were the last ones in the club room, walking side by side Hinata suddenly said, "Hey? Can you give me a few tosses?" 

They remove their blazer and Hinata tosses the ball up then runs far back, preparing for a run-up. Kageyama sets it and Hinata spikes it, giving all his power in it. It's been an hour since they decided to stop. Lying on the floor and simply looking at the ceiling, breaths are heard but no words.

"Hey, I like you." Hinata suddenly blurts out that Kageyama jerks upwards, looking at Hinata in disbelief. 

Hinata hands him a piece of paper, an envelope. Kageyama holds it while still looking at Hinata. Hinata feels the gaze and looks away biting his lower lip and starts to blush.

"I thought you liked Yachi-san?" Kageyama says after a few minutes of silence. 

"Huh? Why did you think of that?" Hinata sits up facing Kageyama? 

"Well, you were embarrassed that time she saw you tripped. And you were being so anxious while we were waiting at the shop. Or that time you went to the girls' room looking for Yachi and many things after that." Kageyama rambles because there's no way Hinata can easily reason that out.

"Why don't you just read my letter huh?" Hinata says and stands up to pick up the balls they used. Kageyama opens the letter and saw neat handwriting with stupid heart stickers and different colors for design at the edges of the paper.

_ Hey Kageyama! _

_ I must be out of mind but I can't stop thinking about what you said. And the things we do are not helping at all haha. You know I'm depending a lot on you, with those super fast sets you do and I'm such a threat for everyone. I feel inferior and everyone else says that depending on you doesn't help at all. You probably haven't thought of it but I'm thankful. Thankful because now I see. I see that I have to know how to do everything. That's what makes you so incredible and we all know you were a lot better than me in terms of volleyball. But thinking that I was also needed by someone like you feels surreal. Well, I hope I wasn't imagining it. Anyway I know you're thinking this isn't love or like but recently I can't help but think about you at night, and not just about volleyball. My heart wouldn't stop beating hard when I fell on top of you. I feel tingly and flustered seeing you wearing something other than school or volleyball uniform. I even asked Yachi-san what to do since I always want to spend time with you but I fear you might know and be distant. I'm also scared that you'll be disgusted since you hate crushes so bad hahaha. Anyway, I like you… I thought I wanted you to know. _

_ -sunshine boi _

Kageyama finishes the letter at the same time Hinata finishes cleaning up. They left the gym and started walking home. On the spot, they were supposed to part ways, Kageyama stops.

"I don't think it's gross when I like someone. Especially since that person is you." Kageyama suddenly speaks and Hinata almost blushes immediately after processing the information.

"What you said in the letter… if that's love then I want to tell you as well that I feel the same way." He didn't know but Kageyama bits his lip to stop himself from giggling and he feels hot.

Hinata steps closer and pulls Kageyama into an innocent peck in the lips. When they pull away, Kageyama traps Hinata in his embrace and makes a lot of kisses on the top of Hinata's little head. 

Kageyama thinks that it's okay to be gross and cringe when it comes to Hinata. 

**Author's Note:**

> so hahahaha this was not the initial plan but i think just an almost 2k words is enough anyway pls do enjoy uwu i love kagehina and their canon relationship which is their friendly rival comments and criticism are very much appreciated since this is also a practice in writing lol thank you for reading !!!


End file.
